The present disclosure relates to an image processing method, an image processing device, and an electronic device.
In recent years, stereoscopic display device that can stereoscopically display content have become widespread. In such stereoscopic display device, images for the right eye and images for the left eye are displayed on a display while being deviated from each other in the horizontal direction, a disparity amount is adjusted to the extent of the deviation, and accordingly, content is displayed at an arbitrary distance in a depth direction.
For example, as described in JP2010-529521T, a technology for efficiently using a disparity display range in front or back of a display screen in a case where disparity distribution is biased toward one side with respect to the display screen is known. In this technology, histogram smoothing (histogram equalization) which is widely used as a technology for enhancing contrast of an image is performed on a display map, and layout of the disparity is converted in a manner that the bias of the distribution is reduced in a limited disparity range.